An Angel's Chores
by kiyoshi-wheeler
Summary: [ kyou.tohru ] He's a fiery, rebellious half angel trying to get out of Purgatory. She's a sweet, naive human girl, trying to stay awake in class. His job is to watch over her, but will she end up being the one watching over him? [ au ]
1. Prologue: Tohru Honda

**

* * *

**

**An Angel's Chores  
-  
-  
P**_rologu_**e**

**

* * *

**

"**H**ell, I hate this place, what do I care?"

"And you'll hate it even **more** if you keep up that attitude."

Sitting in a trailer in a rather … isolated location, we'll say that, were two people, separated by a desk. The trailer inside was dirty and cramped, newspapers pasted as wallpaper on the wall. The carpet was a dirty auburn color, the outside paneling of the trailer a murky white. It looked like it needed some serious renovating, all around.

Kicking up his feet on the desk, Yuki Tatsuya cupped his head in his hands, eyes wandering to the ceiling as he let out a stream of air, shaking his head. "You really should get used to the idea of being here, Sohma." He spoke his name as if it was venom on his tongue. Even though he himself didn't like it there, well, it was work, that's all he could say.

Sitting just in front of him, looking twice as distasteful an angry was an orange haired boy, looking as if he was about seventeen. Dressed in a white shirt, black pants and black polished shoes resembled his station in Purgatory, in Limbo, whichever is your cup of tea. He was a half-angel, trying to get to Heaven. Well, the word trying depended on what you took his 'trying' to be – most definitely not dedicated.

Raking steady fingers through his hair, the half-angel Kyou Sohma lifted, glaring down at the lavender haired manager. "Whatever – just tell me if you get anything," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, angrily kicking the door open.

Outside was quite strange – as if they tried to combine Heaven and Hell. The ground was cracked and dry, wheat-colored crass waving in the wind. Two doors were placed beside each other, one decorated stereotypically for where they led – obviously, Heaven and Hell. More doors and dirty trailers were placed randomly, and even if you squinted, you couldn't' see for miles. The weather was always hot, but the sky was always a sapphire blue, some puffy clouds roaming about. It was never night, always day – as if they couldn't force it in their minds they were stuck anyway.

Kicking at the ground beneath him, Kyou grumbled and hunched over. Instead of beautiful, flowing white wings on his back, he had two measly gray ones, nearly five the times smaller than the ones people dreamed about. Like it was a dream – he just wanted to get out of this place.

"Kyou! KYOU!"

Freezing in mid-step, the stuck-at-seventeen year old turned on his heel and faced a girl running toward him. She had choppy, short black hair, sweet pea-green eyes and a warm smile. She was wearing the same thing as him, though instead of black pants, hers was a black skirt that fell just above her knees, her shoes weren't on. "Why were in the Chore's Trailer? Anything I can help you with? Hm?" She hopped on her toes in front of him, causing him to stop and stare at her, an annoyed look on his face.

"No, they didn't find anything for me."

"I think Yun-Yun has something against you, Kyou," the girl said, wagging a finger. Kyou cringed at the name 'Yun-Yun' what was so great about that guy anyway? He had some pretty face? He pushed past her, finding a trailer wall to lean against. He slid down to the ground, digging in his pocket.

"Damn!"

"Not used to not having your cancer sticks around?" the girl huffed, plopping down in front of him. He cast a crimson glare at her, and she pressed her lips together. Then, "You ruined your body with those," she said sadly, putting a hand on his wrist to stop him. He sighed and yanked his hand away, glaring off to the side.

"They were stress relievers."

"Nooooo excuse!" she chanted, grinning widely as she stood. She blocked the sun from his sore eyes, but then turned and Kyou squinted, lifting a hand to shield his face.

"Damn sun," he complained. He looked up at her but then lifted up, sighing heavily. "Monica, do you always have to be so loud?" he whined again, and she laughed, tapping him on the shoulder with her finger.

"It keeps you awake and gives you company, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." Kyou's eyes wandered to her back, noticing her ever growing wings. Sometimes, Kyou wondered why Monica was even in Purgatory – with her bright outlook and always smiling face, she seemed like the perfect angel, but, even some of the strangest cases ended up here. Maybe everyone did, and it was just harder for others to get out?

"Sohma, lower class, Kyou Sohma!"

Kyou grumbled. Lower-class? What, was this the _Titanic_? "Yeah?" He called, not knowing who even called his name. Monica nudged him in the side and pointed to the trailer that that damn Yuki worked in. The tall, lean man stepped out, and motioned for him to come in. Kyou growled and walked past Monica, who surprisingly, didn't follow him.

-

"What is this about? Couldn't you just keep me in there instead of making me walk back and forth?" Kyou growled, hands in his pockets, wings drooping just as his attitude. Yuki walked in front of him, trying not to show the disgust on his face. When Kyou kept complaining about anything and everything, Yuki whipped around and glared at him with fiery, wine-violet eyes.

"What if I told you this would end your time here in Purgatory? That your duties were done?"

Kyou lifted his head and smirked, eyes glinting. "You're joking, right?" Yuki smiled just as cockily and turned around, knocking on a door. No answer, so he took the liberty to step in. It was a large, white room with windows and lace curtains, clean walls and floors, and the only pieces of furniture were two, glass chairs, and a relative table. They each sat down on a chair, and Kyou's eyes wandered to the table, when he noticed a large screen placed on its surface. These trailers were larger than he thought.

Yuki sighed and placed his hands on the table's surface, closing his eyes. An image conjured up on the screen. It was a girl with brunette hair, milky skin and sad blue eyes; standing at a window in what Kyou guessed was her room. Her eyes were watery and red, her face blank.

"Who's this?" Kyou grunted, folding his arms on the table and leaning his chin on his fist, staring down.

Yuki smirked, pointing at her. She was moving from the window and lying down in her bed, pulling the covers over her. "Your subject of your next chores."

"YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?" Kyou spat, shooting up. He waved his hands in the air. "What the hell are you saying? Guardian –"

"Angel? Yes, even though you're not an angel, they were booked with theirs Upstairs and this poor girl has been through a lot the past few days. Even though you're fresh and new here, you need to find something to get you up there and I don't want to keep working with you." He stood up and smirked, hands on the table. "So, you'll be her guardian angel? Any problems?"

Kyou stared at him, speechless. Then, his eyes drifted to the table in front of him and he swallowed, seeing her as she cried herself to sleep. What could've happened to her? He thought, his eyes slowly softening, but he didn't let that show. "Fine. I'm in." He held out his hand.

Yuki smirked, gripping the half-angel's hand firmly. "Her name is Tohru Honda and you start tomorrow."

* * *

**Authoress Notes**:

Yeah, yeah. Another Kyou x Tohru story, by yours truly. Obviously this is AU, since the Sohma familiy isn't cursed and Yuki ... is dead and obviously not a Sohma. (laughs) I figured having him there as the 'Duty Manager' would be a good idea to set Kyou off.

Monica IS an OC, but I'm still trying to decide if she plays a minor role or major. She likes to be around Kyou and pretty much was the only one that would talk to him when he first came into Purgatory. I'll think more about this later. Bwahaha -

Uh, right. Anyway. **REVIEW PLEEEEASE!** :D - **Kiyoshi**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: 

Copywrite © _Kiyoshi-Wheeler_  
Fruits Basket ©_ Natsuki Takaya _

Any stories or plots orginally created by me can not be, and will not be reproduced for any reason unless given permission by me. _Kiyoshi-Wheeler_


	2. Chapter One: That Can't Be Good

**

* * *

**

**An Angel's Chores  
-  
-  
C**_hapter On_**e**

**

* * *

**

"**T**_ohru Honda is a high schooler at Kaibara High. She's nice, caring and intelligent. She excels in literature, home economics, history and math. She is 5'7, 125 lbs, petite, long brown hair, bangs, blue eyes. She is known for her caring, selfless personality, determination and clumsiness."_ Monica chuckled as she flipped through the reports Kyou had been given by Yuki. She lay on her belly, legs kicked back and ankles folded. One hand held up her head as the other flipped through the papers, smirking here and there. Kyou watched her, annoyed, from the window.

"Will you give it a break?"

"Nah! This is just interesting! Such a perfect sounding girl – why does she need any …" Monica's emerald eyes blinked as she paused on one file. _Family. _Flipping the tab to the section, there was one slip of paper. "Oh … this is sad."

"What?" Kyou asked, whipping around and folding his arms, bending over her shoulder to see what she saw. His eyes skimmed the paper, but Monica read it out loud anyway.

"_Tohru's only family is her aunt, two cousins and her grandfather, who she lives with in Osaka, Japan. Her father died of illness when she was young, and her mother was killed in a fatal car accident while swerving off the road." _

"That's too bad," Monica sighed, folding the hard bound book, labeled '_Tohru Honda – Human'_, closed. She rolled over on her back and stretched, hopping up and scratching in-between her snowy wings. "That's probably why she needs ya' – that's gotta' be rough on a girl who's in high school still."

Kyou scooped up the book and flipped to the tab that was labeled '_Hobbies_.' It was amazing how well the angels Upstairs were able to list things about a person so easily. The book itself was thick and heavy – all her memories, friends, family life, history, statistics, everything about 'Tohru Honda' was in this book that he held, and was told to study.

Thumbing through some pages, he blinked, staring at the list of hobbies. "Get this – _'Tohru Honda's hobbies consist of housework, which lessens her stress. She works at a local department, her genre of work being cleaning and keeping up the company. She likes to be with her friends, but is usually found at her home with her grandfather, taking care of him.' _Hm. That's pretty sad," Kyou murmured, flipping through some more pages.

"Oh! Crap!" Monica held a hand to her face, looking at the clock on the wall in the waiting room. "Sorry Big-Guardian-On-Campus –" she giggled at Kyou's annoyed expression, and continued, "- but, I got to head to the Chores and Works trailer. Yun-Yun says that he's got something to say to me!" Monica giggled and slapped her friend on the back, flashing him a thumbs up. "Hopefully you'll get to Earth soon!" She then exited the Waiting trailer, the door slamming behind her.

Craning his neck, he watched the ebony-haired female skip her way to where Yuki worked, smiling and waving to some people. A sick feeling in his gut told him she wouldn't be coming back – she was going Upstairs, that was for sure. Her wings were now pure white, still small, but that meant her work was done and she was free. Even though she annoyed him, she was his only friend here – how long would it take him to get to –

"Sohma, lower class, Sohma."

With a growl, Kyou tucked the book under his armpit and lifted up, stepping over some sleeping people on the floor and placing his elbows on the tiny reception desk. A plump lady with small, nearly black wings smacked some gum as she doodled something down on a slip of paper. She had thick rimmed glasses and a messy gray bun, full red lips smiling as she handed him the receipt. "There ya' go, darling. Give that to Headmaster Yuki and you'll be ready to go."

He grimaced as he took the paper from her spindly, long-nailed fingers, but then flashed a fake smile and headed out of there. So, the wait wasn't that long – just in time for him to see Monica walk out with Yuki. She was skipping and giggling and when she noticed Kyou she waved her hand and darted over to him. Yuki sighed and shook his head impatiently, but Kyou was dragged over to where they were.

"Ky-Kyou! I'm … I'm going!" she said with a dreamy sigh, holding her hands to her eyes and shaking her head. Kyou realized they were watery and he offered a small, encouraging smile.

"Hey, it was about time."

Monica grinned up at him, but then latched her arms around the ginger-haired boy's neck, nodding against his shoulder. "I'll miss you! I'll see you up there, soon, though!" She let go and wagged a finger at him, making sure he'd promise to see her too.

A small wave and the ebony-haired female sighed and took a deep breath as her delicate fingers touched the golden, glowing doorknob of the door in front of her. Yuki was smiling and Kyou, even though he was slightly jealous, smiled himself.

Monica **deserved** this.

She opened the door and the light shined on her, cleaning her up of her filthy uniform and replacing it with a flowing, fitting white gown, accenting her black hair, creamy skin and sweet, jade eyes. Her wings grew, flying out from her shoulder blades, feathers dancing around her. She grinned towards Kyou, winked, and then walked through the door.

Kyou would've sworn her whoop and cheer as she entered Heaven, right before the door closed, leaving no shine of light for himself.

* * *

"Here," Kyou grumbled as the two made their way back to the trailer. Yuki plopped down in his desk and smirked, taking the slightly crumpled slip of paper from the half-angel. He read it and nodded, soon lifting his hand and the paper to the air. It flashed a glittering white light, and then gold, swirling colors following and lifting the card into the air. A small gust of wind wound around the two, and the messy paper turned into a hard, translucent card. It had his picture on it, a set of wings, some information and then …

Tohru Honda's picture under his.

He took the card and held it in his hands, eyeing the front and back, and then lifting his eyes to Yuki. "It's your ID to prove your worth as a Guardian," the lavender-haired Headmaster stated with a wave of his hand, stepping from behind his desk. "The picture underneath yours is Tohru Honda, obviously – you remember what she looked like. That's proof of who you're guarding when the GCS comes to check in on you."

"GCS?" Kyou asked, feeling like a little kid being scolded or lectured to.

"Guardian Control Staff – they come and check in every other week to make sure you're doing your job." Yuki turned on his heel, wagging a finger at the orange-haired half-angel. His wine-violet eyes were serious. "If you're not doing your job or Tohru is in any danger before they come, then you go immediately to …"

"I know, I know," Kyou said with a shaky sigh. Even someone as reckless and stubborn as him was shaken at the thought of the Internal Prison, Fire and Brimstone, Downstairs, Way South – **Hell**, to put it simply. He smirked and flicked some hair cockily out of his crimson eyes as Yuki pulled the door open fro him, frowning his way. "I have this covered."

"She's really vulnerable right now – you need to be careful, Japan is a –"

"Dangerous place?" his eyes flamed towards the Headmaster; Yuki looked down painfully, closing his eyes. "Tell me – I know. Tell me all about Japan's God damned 'badness' – you think I died some place safe?"

"Don't say His name in –"

"- Right. Whatever." Kyou waved his hand and slammed the door, not caring about Yuki's livid glimpse afterwards. He didn't need _anymore_ of that Yuki Tatsuya. He couldn't wait until he was out of here, and it was only a door way away.

* * *

"Tohru! Toohru!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, right, the fish."

At Kaibara High, in classroom 2-D, Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima sat at a table together, circled around a rather dead fish. They had gloves on their fingers, aprons around their slim waists, hair held back and goggles on their eyes. Home economics and Homeroom, science, was the only class the three best friends had together, and right now, the fish had to be diced and put into the oven.

Cutting into the fish with a sharp knife, Tohru Honda licked her lips and concentrated. She always said sorry to the animals she had to slice before making them into food – it was hard to stare at their little once eyes and not feel bad for them. Cleverly scooting the sliced pieces into a bowl, the three made their way to the stove and placed it in, setting the time. The room smelt of halibut and many girls (some boys) were laughing and finishing up their exam – a fish, salad and one extra side plate. They had to clean their table, set it the proper, Western way, and be ready for inspection. It looked easy – but wasn't.

Tohru sighed and tugged her cooking gloves off, smiling as she leaned against the counter. "I think we're doing pretty well! We'll ace it for sure!"

"Yeah, I agree," Uo said with a grin as she hopped to sit on the table, tugging at the goggles and letting them fall around her neck. She had blonde hair and sapphire eyes, a rare beauty – but could be tough and snap your neck if you dared do something to make her angry and she was proud of it.

"Yes … with Tohru's excellent cooking skills," Hana added with a smile, holding her hands in front of her. She had long, thick, dark and wavy hair, which fell around her face gracefully, but for class, had to be held back. Her eyes were a deep lavender, her complexion pale but healthy. Her tone was quiet, and she seemed like the cold, stoic type, but she could be more threatening and protective of her friends than anyone.

Both Uo and Hana were protective of Tohru, especially since …

"Look! Our fish is doing pretty well," Tohru said with a smile, leaning her hands on her knees as she bent over to look into the oven. "I can't wait until it's done."

"_Look! Mom! The fish is done!"_

"_Well! That looks just delicious, Tohru-dear!" _

Uo and Hana smiled – Tohru; always full of life, but always smiling even when she was in the most pain.

_

* * *

_

Even though he was considered a Guardian, he still felt stupid. No one could see him that was on Earth, and no one knew who he was. He even passed by people he knew, his best friends, his once crushes, the people he learned to love before that horrible accident .. But of course, they passed by, laughing without a care in the world.

Did they not feel him there?

With a heavy sigh, the half-angel plopped out on the porch outside of the home of Tohru's grandfather and relatives. She'd be home from school, apparently by Mr. Headmaster-Stick-Up-His-Ass thought. Kyou lay on his back on the railing, wings folded out under him. With a heavy sigh, he blew a feather constantly in the air, keeping it up with puffs of breath. Could boredom be any worse?

"_So I just show the people at the entrance of the door to Earth this card and its official?"_

_The lavender-haired Headmaster nodded with that mysterious smile on his face. He pointed to a rather ivy-decorated door, the paint chipping away but it was navy in color. In gold lettering it was labeled 'Earth' – obviously it was the entrance. He smirked and saluted mockingly to his once considered 'Boss' – it was like getting a raise and going to a different part of the company. _

"_You remember what I told you before – if you mess up …"_

"_I know, I know," Kyou grumbled, waving his hand in the air. He opened the door without hesitation and stepped in – not taking one look back at the strangely nervous face of Yuki's. He just wanted to get out of that second place to Hell. _

"I'm home!"

Startled out of his skin, Kyou ended up rolling over the railing and landing smack on his chest and face on the grass behind the porch. He grumbled; his face smothered in dirt. Even as a half-angel, he remembered that falling wasn't fun. Lifting up, he let out a small cough and listened closely to the noises inside. He knew he couldn't be seen, so he lifted up and leaned on the railing, hovering in the air.

A girl entered – she was wearing a blue school uniform, her hair was long and brown and tied back with two blue ribbons. Her bangs swept into soft blue eyes when she walked, and she had a bright smile on. She was carrying a brown handbag and kissed her grandfather on his forehead, and they started talking.

That's it.

If this was what it was like everyday for this girl, then he was going to have a boring time for a year watching over her. Growling he Hovered some more and then flapped his wings to spiral upwards. He caught sight of the window to her room and he looked into it. It was pretty clean – a made-bed, some shelves with books and other items on it; pictures of family, friends and … some orange-haired lady.

With a groan he sunk on the outside part of the window, tucked in pretty comfortably on the ledge. He had a nice view of the expansive backyard, and houses behind this one. And, of course, a view of Tohru in her room in case he needed to do something Guardian work. It'd be an easy but hard –

A loud scream sounded and Kyou nearly fell over _again_. It was Tohru.

He slipped from the ledge and hovered in front of the window, staring at her. She seemed to make direct eye contact, her blue eyes wide and her small body trembling. He pointed to himself, his own eyes widening and Tohru stumbled back towards the wall.

She could see him.

This would be one _hell_ of a year.

* * *

**Authoress Notes**:

Well! Here is the update. Hope you all enjoyed it. There will be more Tohru x Kyou interaction, TRUST ME - you have to sit through the previews before seeing the movie.

Heh. That was deep. Oo

Anyway, here ya' go, hope you all liiiiiked it! You better, it may take another week to update or so. Knowing me, I may dissapear again ... you know what the antidote for that is? REVIEWING MAKES ME STAY. Yes, believe it or not.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: 

Copywrite © _Kiyoshi-Wheeler_  
Fruits Basket ©_ Natsuki Takaya _

Any stories or plots orginally created by me can not be, and will not be reproduced for any reason unless given permission by me. _Kiyoshi-Wheeler_


End file.
